The Real Pokéworld
by Dragonball Fang Fist
Summary: The Real Pokéworld: The real Pokémon world isn't as soft as seen on TV or as simple as that experienced through video games. The only way to become a trainer is to be exceptionally gifted out of high school and apply to Smogon University. After this, the intense schedule of theory as well as field work must be done at Smogon Island. Very few become trainers(among other things). OC
1. Chapter 1

The Real Pokéworld: The real Pokémon world isn't as soft as seen on TV or as simple as that experienced through video games. The only way to become a trainer is to be exceptionally gifted out of high school and apply to Smogon University. After this, the intense schedule of theory as well as field work must be done at Smogon Island. Very few become trainers(among other things). Come follow a journey of one(more like three) such extraordinary talents.

**The Real Poké****world:**

**By: Dragonball Fang Fist**

**Chapter 1: A journey before the journey**

"So surreal," a man told his friend as they exited their favorite on-campus restaurant for probably the last time.

"Still hasn't sunk in eh?" his friend replied taking a look back at the restaurant one last time.

"I'm almost instinctively worrying about my next test..." the first man replied smiling slightly, the first recent graduate of Smogon University replied.

**Narrator:** **This is Owen. He stands at an even 6 feet tall, not quite what you'd call muscular, but he has a little muscle mass. He has dark brown eyes, and a nose a little bit bigger than normal. He has shoulder length black hair that's pushed back behind his ears and is wearing a pair of light blue jeans and a Smogon University dark green half-sleeved t-shirt. His friend Linus was about half an inch taller than him, a bit more muscular, had short brown hair, hazel colored eyes, wore camoflauge shorts, a baseball cap with a SU on it, surrounded by a pokéball(the official Smogon University logo), and a sleeveless plain blue shirt. The two were talking about Smogon University's low graduation rate of about 20% in addition to its very low acceptance rate as well. Each class had about 1000 students and only approximately 200 graduated every year. Not only had Owen and Linus graduated, but Linus was Salutatorian and Owen had a class rank of 5. Not only that, but the two of them had been assigned roommates to each other the first day they arrived. The two had become inseparable, almost like brothers over the last four years.  
**

"Owen! Linus!" A voice called out to the boys suddenly and it continued to speak as they turned around to face it.

"I knew I'd find you around Narly Noddles," A burly, old man said crossing the boys path and referring to their favorite restraunt as they were walking.

"Professor Blurberry? You really shouldn't be randomly sprinting down the street at your age." Linus said, grinning. Owen smiled at his Professor being ridiculed as well.

"Nonsense, you know all Pokémon trainers or former trainers are taught to always stay in tip-top shape," the old man said, trying to stand proud while still gasping for air. "Anyway, I'm here to tell you that I'm the one assigned to give you your Pokédex and decide whether or not you may take a Pokémon from the University to use as your first."

"I bet you put in a special request for that didn't you?" Owen said, knowing Professor Blurberry had always liked Owen and Linus.

"Yupp and that's why I wanted to tell you personally rather then send you a measly letter. Now if you'll excuse me, I need to track down Alice." The Professor said before jogging off.

"At least he's not sprinting again," Owen muttered to Linus who chuckled slightly.

_Those two might just have the potential to win their first Rookie Leagues, only time will tell, I suppose. Owen Oberon and Linus Anacleto – the world's going to know of those names in a few years. _The professor thought to himself as he separated himself from two of his top five graduates.

"Any idea what Pokémon you're going to start with?" Linus asked as the friends walked to their apartment for the last time.

"I haven't really thought about it until recently, but I was hoping I could take Eevee." Owen said after thinking about it for a second.

"I don't know, from what you've told me your parents are way too attached to that Eevee," Linus said as he swiped his ID card in order to open the door to the building. The pair walked down a long hallways to a set of stairs and felt goosebumps as they began to climb their way up to their room of four years for the last time ever.

* * *

"We have arrived at Cherrygrove city. The ship will sail for New Bark Town in one hour," the captain said through the PA system.

"Alright bro, see you soon!" Linus said getting up from his chair.

"That's when the fun begins," Owen replied and the two friends bumped fists before Linus departed.

* * *

"Owennn!" a middle-aged woman said as Owen stepped off the ship and onto New Bark Town. The woman ran up to Owen and wrapped him in a tight embrace.

"It's good to see you again too mom," Owen said as he hugged his mother back.

"Hey Owen," a man who had been standing next to the woman said.

"Dad!" Owen exclaimed as his mom finally let him go. "Eeveeeee!" He said even more excitedly as he saw the Pokémon at his dad's feet. The Eevee ran towards Owen and leaped into his awaiting arms.

"Eeeeee" the Pokémon said as it had its ears playfully scratched by Owen.

"Even after witnessing the ceremony in person a few days ago, it's still hard to believe you made it through Smogon," Owen's mother told him as they began to walk towards a train station near the harbor. "Still couldn't get past Alice for valedictorian though could you?" his father said, as if to negate the compliment, "or even be ranked 2 or 3…"

Owen was about to respond, but Eevee stepped in instead and made a sad "evvvveeeeee" sound.

"Ahaha alright Eevee I'm sorry, I should be proud," Mr. Oberon relented after his wife glared at him in response to Eevee's cry. "Number five's not too bad," he muttered.

* * *

"Mom, dad there's something I wanted to ask you," Owen began while the family was having dinner that night, sounding a bit nervous.

"You want to take Eevee with you, don't you?" his dad immediately responded.

"I…uhhh…yes, yes this is what I was going to ask," Owen said, somewhat taken aback. His mom giggled as his dad took off his frameless glasses and wiped them on his shirt.

"We always expected this to happen," said the man who looked like an older version of Owen with shorter hair. Owen's eyes lit up when his father continued "just ask Eevee, we're not sure it actually wants to leave."

"Are you kidding me? Eevee and Owen are like white and rice, they're inseparable. Remember how Eevee is whenever Owen leaves for Smogon?" Mrs. Oberon said.

"Yeah but it never tries to follow him there does it? There might be a chance it doesn't ever wanna leave New Bark Town and this house."

* * *

"Hey Eevee," Owen said as he walked onto a small porch and closed the door behind him. Eevee was on a bean bag chair like bed and looked up as Owen entered.

"Hey dude," Eevee replied.

"What!?" Owen exclaimed, shocked that he'd just heard Eevee talk to him and understood as if Eevee was speaking actual english.

"Dude, you ok?" Eevee responded, looking at Owen confused.

Owen's eyes widened and he just stared at Eevee in awe for several seconds and Eevee stared back, still as confused as ever. "Eevee, I just understood you."

"You what now?" Eevee asked, its eyes filling with hope, hope that finally a human could understand it. Finally, communication would be easy.

"I can understand you, this means, this means…" Owen began.

* * *

"WHAT?! It's actually possible to understand pokémon?"

"Yes Linus, if the bond between trainer and pokemon is strong enough, it's then and only then that you'll be able to understand what your pokemon is saying to you. Meanwhile, pokémon can understand human speech almost as if it was an instinct. Such amazing creatures, and to think there's some people who think they're inferior and should only be used to benefit humans! The nerve!" A middle aged man with greying hair and signs of wrinkles appearing on his face exclaimed as he stood in front of a small classroom full of twenty year olds.

Linus and Owen looked at each other with silly grins on their faces. "I love when he rants," Owen whispered.

"Like watching TV dude," Linus replied.

"Good TV too," Owen said. Linus was about to say something again when the girl sitting on the other side of him snapped the good professor out of it.

"Ummm Professor Appleneedle, you're ranting again." She said.

"ALICE!" Linus whispered rather loudly, turning towards her. "What'd you go and do that for?" He continued his voice now audible to the class.

"Tell me you weren't interested in what he was saying before he started ranting," Alice replied, also in a normal voice, although her tone was quite sarcastic.

"I'm sure Linus and Owen were equally as interested in the rant, Alice," Prof. Appleneedle said somewhat mockingly.

*flashback ends*

* * *

"I'm gonna be hearing a lot of stories like that aren't I? For years and years to come too," Eevee responded playfully.

"Years and years, I'm only going to be home for a week though unless you've already figured out…" Owen started to say then trailed off.

"Of course I've figured it out you idiot, and I feel bad that you even feel you'd have to ask. It's basically a given. I wanna go on a journey and have fun as much as you do," Eevee said.

"But Eevee, you do realize there's also going to be intense battling?" Owen asked, unsure if Eevee understood what the goal of the journey was.

"Who's to say we won't have fun on the road?" Eevee said, smiling up at Owen now. Owen merely smiled back. The two stared at each other with silly grins for a few seconds before Eevee finally said, "so we going with your roommate?"

"Of course, it's always fun and safe to travel in a group," Owen explained, quoting Professor Blurberry and pointing a finger up as if teaching Eevee something.

"Right…well I suppose it's time to make some preperations," Eevee said.

"Preperations?" Owen asked, raising an eyebrow.

* * *

"DADDDDDDD! I need some money tomorrow! And we're going to be leaving the day after to go to Cherrygrove city and practice surviving out on a journey like that...at least that's what Eevee called it," Owen barged into the living room as his parents were watching a daily soap.

"Ok even if you are doing all that, why do you need money?" Mr. Oberon inquired.

Mrs. Oberon acted like she didn't hear her husband and asked her son what she considered a much more important question: "Owen, you can't leave already? You've barely been here half a day and you want to leave again."

"Oh c'mon mom, I'll be back home again frequently," Owen assured.

"I'm sure you will be, but I don't know about any of this…are you two sure?"

"Of course I am mom, not to mention you can-" Owen began to say but he was cut off by his father.

"Money….why?"

"We're gonna go buy supplies for the journey to Cherrygrove tomorrow dad," Owen said, looking at the floor and scratching his head nervously.

"But you just graduated from the most exclusive university in the world!"

"Dad, the League doesn't start paying me until I have my pokédex…so just this last time," Owen pleaded his father.

"Well then, there's no need for the shopping or this so-called 'practice journey'. Just wait a week like you were supposed to," turned down his son.

"Well, our reasons may be different, but I don't want you leaving so soon either Owen." Owen's mom chimed in.

"But…mom…please?" Owen begged.

"Owen seriously you're twenty-two now, begging and making a sad face stopped working a long time ago," Mrs. Oberon said.

"Wow well if age has destroyed my cuteness, I'll just have to use the cutest thing around won't I?" Owen smirked and as if that was a cue, Eevee walked into the living room from the porch.

"Pleeeeeeaaaaseeee," Eevee said, looking almost as if it was going to cry.

"Mom…dad…both of us have looked forward to this for a long time. And after learning that and talking about it and being able to literally talk to each other now-" Owen began.

"What?" Mr. Oberon chimed in. Owen smiled and nodded. His parents simply looked at each other stunned.

"Well, ever since you told us, we knew it was possible, but to think that the both of you would achieve that so soon…I would've never thought," Mrs. Oberon said ecstatically.

"I didn't even know it was possible, but hey I don't mind, I was getting a little tired of never being able to communicate to you people without body or sign language," Eevee vented.

"Umm…Owen…translation?" Mr. Oberon asked excitedly. Owen repeated what Eevee had said and when his dad looked at Eevee for confirmation, Eevee nodded. "Well…I'll be…so how much do you think you'll need son?"

"Really?" Owen asked, his and Eevee's eyes both lighting up.

"Yeah, I'm sorry about the whole stingy thing," Mr. Oberon added. Then he looked as if his wife as if to say 'let him go'.

Mrs. Oberson frowned but said "fine! I know when I'm outvoted, but you better visit a lot like you said," she surrendered.

* * *

"And so our long, incredulous journey of epic adventures and awesome moments begins now!" Owen proclaimed as he stepped outside a couple of days later.

"Will you relax? It's just from here to Cherrygrove dude," Eevee responded as he climbed onto Owen's left shoulder.

"I know but it's so exciting! I mean after all the millions and millions and billions and gazillions of hours I poured into studying and learning and blahbedyblah I can finally do this!" Owen said, feeling the most excited he'd ever been in his life. "You know it's one of those things where you use the future as motivation to keep on going at times and then eventually that future arrives and you feel so gratified, you feel like it was all worth it. That...that's what this moment is to me," Owen explained, getting slightly emotional.

"Wow dude, that's deep. Heck, it means a lot to me too. I mean you guys are great and all, but there's only so much I can do as a pet…gets boring after a while…" Eevee said.

"Tell me about it, but no more of that. No more of me sitting around studying all the time and no more of you having to just lay around the house and hang around in New Bark Town. From now on, there's never going to be a dull moment, I promise you that buddy," Owen said.

"Alright enough of this sentimental stuff, let's get going dude," Eevee said.

"What do you say we throw Doctor Elm a visit before we head out?" Owen said.

"Sure, I don't see a problem with that," Eevee replied.

Owen began walking towards the biggest building in the town which was aptly named Elm Evolution Laboratory. "Hey there Owen, where are you off to today?" a guy around Owen's age wearing a lab coat and also heading in the same direction screamed out from somewhere behind Owen.

"Just heading into the lab to pay Doctor Elm a visit before going out on my journey," Owen told the man.

"What? What journey? You're not going back to Smogon today are you? There's no ship leaving from New Bark Town as far as I know…" the man trailed off.

"Haha nahhh just going to Cherrygrove to sort of see what it's like to be on a pokémon journey," Owen said.

"Ohhh that makes sense, gotta get used to surviving out in the great unknown. That's one thing I suppose they don't teach you in school. Glad I just chose to become a researcher, I don't think I have that journeying thing in me hehe," the man replied.

**Narrator: This is Jameson. He's one of Doctor Elm's top research assistants and one of the few people from New Bark Town with a profession in Pokémon. Being only a couple of years older than Owen and a fellow Smogon alumni, it's natural the two are pretty good friends. Speaking of which, as these two chatter and walk to the lab, allow me to explain Smogon University to you folks. While I'm at it, I might as well explain the Pokéworld and its workings. Pokémon are the product of millions of years of further evolution of animals, so much so that now there are hundreds of species that evolve during the span of a lifetime and are born and die as different species (this is part of the basic pokémon mechanics we all know). Also, as you've seen already, Pokémon are quite smart and have the ability to communicate with humans they feel comfortable enough with. Some pokécareers such as breeders depend on this ability and are able to communicate freely with pokemon. The only place in the world to become qualified for such a career is Smogon University. Owen chose to become a battler. These consist of trainers that compete in gyms, leagues, etc. You'll learn about other careers as we continue. Well that's all there is to say for now. There's so many things to explain, I'm sure you'll be seeing…or reading me a lot if you catch my drift hehe…anyway Jameson and Owen are at EEL(Elm Evolution Laboratory)!**

"Hey Doctor Elm!" Owen said as he pretty much barged into an office.

"Oh Owen…never one to knock huh?" the Doctor asked, looking up from his notes to see the young man walk in, Eevee on shoulder.

"C'mon now, you know I'd knock if I was going into the office of a stranger," Owen retorted.

"Yeah I'm sure you would, especially after I yelled at you the first time you barged into mine."

"I remember that, how many years has it been?" Owen said, laughing slightly at the memory.

"No idea, but I do remember you were just a kid fascinated with pokémon and couldn't wait to meet one of the most famous researchers in the world who lived a mere fifteen minute walk away from your house."

"Not only that, you'd just given a guest lecture at my school about pokémon and how most of them are completely harmless unless you harm them. I gotta tell you, it was really when I started interacting with them more."

"Yeah, I remember when you begged me to let you have my Cyndaquil at the time."

"Kids right? Speaking of which, how is Typhlosion?"

"Hmm? Tell me, are you here to see me before or to see Typhlosion?"

"Well, both honestly," Owen smiled.

"Mmhmm," Elm murmured as he took a pokéball off his belt. "Come on out, Owen's here again."

"Tyyyy!" Typhlosion said excitedly as it saw Eevee and Owen.

Elm stared at his pokéball for a moment intently as Owen said "Hey Typhlosion, I know we only got to hang out one day but I'm going to be leaving again today."

"Tyyy?" Typhlosion asked. "Ty ty typhlosion."

"Typhlosion says it's used to you going away for months at a time by now," Elm translated. He then continued, "By the way Owen, about what I asked you yesterday?"

"Yeah we decided we'd have a pokéball for Eevee but Eevee'd stay outside with me unless the situation called for it to not be for some reason, like after defeat in a battle and stuff."

"Tyyy typhlosion phlo," Typhlosion said to Eevee.

"Eh I'm sure it is dude, but like I said yesterday to Owen this is our journey not just his and I'll be darned if I'm not out with him as much as possible," Evee replied.

Typhlosion nodded and said "Sion Phlo Ty."

"Well Doctor Elm, before I leave, is there any last minute advice?" Owen asked.

"Hmm…don't walk into the Rookie League expecting to get through the first time around. Also, don't you dare feel bad if you lose. In fact, think of that as a way of giving you a year of training time so you can win the whole thing next year. OH! Be wary of Team Rocket, they say pokémon crime has never been this organized and that there's rumors that they're planning to attempt to "recruit" new members around Smogon Island between now and the tournament."

"Team Rocket huh? Yeah, they're all over the pokénews lately, I'm just glad we're not in Kanto."

"Yeah let's just hope they're stopped before they spread to any other regions, but hey that's not your primary goal, I'm sure the League can handle it, you just go off and have fun getting to Cherrygrove, then train hard and get yourself a nice team assembled for the tournament. That's your focus. Off you go…unless you want to have lunch first."

"Sounds good Doc."

**Narrator: Tournament? Rookie League? Will Owen run into Team Rocket on Smogon Island? Will the journey to Cherrygrove be smooth like silk(right, because that'd make for a hell of a plot)? Answers galore in chapter 2.**

_**Thanks for reading guys, I know this chapter was probably a bit dull, but if you read it all, hopefully it wasn't a cure for insomnia. Please do review as constructive criticism is the primary way I'll improve. Also if you have any questions, a review or an inbox is the best way to ask. Thanks again!**_


	2. Chapter 2

**The Real Pokéworld:**

**By: Dragonball Fang Fist**

**Chapter 2: Exceptional meetings**

'Now leaving New Bark Town,' the sign said as Owen and Eevee approached the edge of their home.

"Feels weird," Eevee said in a low tone.

"You think you want to leave, but when the moment comes that you ARE leaving, you can't help but realize you're gonna miss home?" Owen asked, smiling.

"Yeah dude, is this how you felt the first time you left for Smogon?" Eevee asked.

"Yup yup," Owen nodded.

Eevee thought about how he hadn't left New Bark Town for more than a week at a time and that was only for a couple of locations. He'd lived with the Oberons for as long as he could remember. He'd met them when he was quite young and Owen was only 12.

"Hey look, an Oran Berry tree," Owen said, snapping Eevee out of his reminiscing. "What do you say we grab a couple for the road?"

"Why not dude, I'll get 'em." Eevee volunteered as the berries were a bit too high for Owen to reach. Eevee jumped off Owen's shoulder and directly onto the tree. It began to climb up the tree towards the berries and was almost at berry height when a Hoothoot suddenly popped out of the tree.

"Hoohoo!"

"Whoa, relax dude, we just wanted a couple of berries," Eevee said.

"Hoothoo hoot hoo!"

"No way dude, we'd never try and do that," Eevee explained.

Owen jumped in when Hoothoot still looked suspicious: "Hey Hoothoot, you can trust Eevee even though he uses the word 'dude' so much," he chuckled a little.

"Seriously dude?" Eevee said, looking back at Owen. However, Hoothoot was smiling.

"Hoohoo," the owl Pokémon said and it picked a pair of berries itself and threw them down to Owen.

"Thanks a lot, dude, sorry if we woke you," Eevee said and hopped back onto Owen's shoulder.

Hoothoot waved them off "hoo hoo hoot" and flew back into the tree.

Owen pocketed the berries and started to walk again.

Several minutes passed and Owen suddenly stopped. "Sup dude?" Eevee asked, a bit surprised.

"I'm just wondering what attack techniques you know. It's about time we started discussing some real battle strategies. I mean what if we would've ended up fighting that Hoothoot?"

"No need for an explanation dude, I knew attack techniques would be crucial sooner rather than later," Eevee said and hopped off Owen's shoulder.

"Eevee?"

"Why wait, dude?"

"Alright, that's the spirit."

**Narrator: Ahem. Attack techniques, or moves as you may know them. The notion that a Pokémon "forgets" a technique in order to learn a new one is ridiculous. Does this mean that Pokémon can learn tens of moves at once? Yes. Can all of these moves be used in battle? Well, not all at once in official battles. What does that mean? You'll see.**

"Get ready, dude."

"Huh?"

Eevee backed up and ran towards Owen, "this is Tackle!" When it got close, Eevee jumped and rammed head and shoulder-first right into Owen who was barely able to get an arm up to protect his gut.

"Oww, Eevee!"

"Sorry dude, nothing else to really Tackle. Besides, I tried to hold back on that one a little bit." Owen just smiled in response to this. He was happy that Eevee threw a mean tackle, even as he rubbed his forearm.

"Alright, I suppose next up is-" Eevee began, but then suddenly started crying.

"Eevee? Everything ok?" Owen asked, concerned.

"Relax, dude, it's Fake Tears," Eevee said, the crying ceasing just as suddenly as it'd started.

"Nice." Owen said with a sheepish grin. Eevee then crouched and began running in virtually every direction at a speed much faster than usual. In fact, Eevee was almost a blur. "Quick attack eh?" Eevee stopped and nodded before immediately launching into a Swift. "Excellent, a special attack so that we can attack from long range."

"That's not the only special attack dude," Eevee teased.

"Oooh there's more?" Owen asked.

"Yeah, and it's the last move I know right now dude." Eevee said and dug his paws into the earth below only to kick up mud into the air.

"Mud-slap! Awesome! The tactical possibilities are endless," Owen said.

The mud flew several meters into the air and was about to fall onto the ground when a couple of small Sentret ran by, one chasing the other. The mud splattered right in between them and went into one of their eyes. "Sennntrrreettt," the little Pokémon cried out in agony.

The other Sentret looked angrily at Eevee.

"It was an accident, dude. Honest." Eevee told the Sentret.

"Senntreett?"

_Man, second time today. _Owen got down on his knees and smiled at the Sentret. "Hey, we're really sorry, Eevee was just showing me its attack moves, so if you wanna blame someone for what happened, blame me." Owen said.

Sentret stared suspiciously at Eevee and Owen for a few more seconds before turning its attention to the other Sentret who was still trying to get the mud out of its eye. "Hey here, use this." Owen slipped his backpack off and took the water bottle out of one of the two side pouches and handed it to Sentret after opening it. Sentret took it, though somewhat reluctantly. Sentret was just about to make use of the water when a sudden jolt of wind blew up sand high enough to agitate the eyes of Eevee, Sentret, and further agonize the Sentret still dealing with mud-slap. However, the sand didn't reach high enough to get into Owen's eyes. The water bottle fell to the ground and much of its contents spilled out onto the grass.

"What the?" Owen muttered as he turned around to try to catch sight of the source. He barely saw something jump into the bushes. Owen grabbed his water bottle and splashed the remaining water as evenly as he could into the eyes of all three temporarily blinded Pokémon.

"Senntrett?!" Both Sentret said sounding even angrier than before.

"Relax dudes, I got hit with it too." Eevee explained as Owen stared curiously at the bush. "It was obviously a sand attack, dudes. What motivation could we have to attack you?"

"Sennntrett sen," one of the Sentret replied.

"I thought we cleared up that was an accident, dude."

"Eevee, use Swift on that bush," Owen said suddenly, pointing towards the same bush.

"What dude?"

"Trust me." The Sentret just looked on quietly, not sure what was going on.

Eevee shrugged and let loose a barrage of Swift into the bush with a "Here goes." Right before the yellow stars made contact with the bush, a Pidgey flew out of the bush and faced Owen and the three normal-type Pokémon standing behind him. Pidgey stuck its tongue out at the group as the swift caused several twigs to fall off the bush.

"It seems like we got ourselves a little prankster here," Owen said as he couldn't help but smile.

"Piddgeeee."

"You wanna do something fun, dude? How about a battle?" Eevee asked the bird Pokémon.

"Eevee, you sure about that?" Owen asked before Pidgey could respond.

"gee Pidg"

"Then it's on, dude. And don't worry, it may be our debut, but we gotta have our first battle at some point and like I said before why wait?" Eevee said first to Pidge and then to Owen.

"Love your attitude!" It hadn't even been an entire second after Owen was finished talking and Pidgey flew towards Eevee at an astounding speed, leaving a trail of what seemed like a white glow behind it. Eevee used its own Quick Attack to avoid it.

"Great Eevee, now hit it with Swift."

Eevee jumped a few feet into the air and shot several stars at the bird and Pidgey flapped its wings as hard as possible slowing down the stars enough to make them easily dodge-able.

"This won't be easy, dude."

"Would you want it to be?" Eevee simply smiled in response to Owen's question. Pidgey flapped its wings again, except this time aiming the bulk of the wind towards the ground close to Eevee. Sand flew up once again and straight into the eyes of Eevee.

_What now? _Owen thought as Pidgey connected with a Tackle from Eevee's left side. _This is where a trainer's role becomes crucial._

* * *

*flashback begins*

"Pokémon are not ever going to simply stand there and do nothing unless a trainer commands. You see, in reality a Pokémon will normally do what it thinks is best unless commanded otherwise. Even then, the Pokémon will only listen to you if it trusts your judgment, all the more reason to focus on developing trust between trainer and Pokémon. Of course, it should trust you before it ever battles for you in the first place. Not to mention you really SHOULD have a bond before even trying to catch it. That being said, some trainers tend to be stubborn and catch first, bond later. Although this doesn't always work out in the end, it usually ends up just fine. Anyway, like I was saying, because of all this, a trainer is merely to be seen as a 'coach' in a battle while the Pokémon are the athletes. Therefore, your number one job a trainer is to think the thoughts that can't be thunk in the heat of battle. You have to remain calm, because being the ones actually doing the battling makes it extremely difficult for the Pokémon to do so. You've got to be the voice of reason, so to speak. Try not to be emotionally affected by anything that goes on in the battle. Your job is logic, reasoning, and motivation," a man not about 10 years older than Owen said as he stood in front of a projector screen with slides of several ongoing Pokémon battles.

"I can handle that," Owen said to Linus confidently.

"Not being emotionally affected? Are you sure? I've only known you a few days, but I think you might wanna consider breeding or engineering." Linus suggested.

"You watch dude, I'mma logically reason my way into the Champions' League and win the thing not 1, not 2, not 3, not 4, not 5, not 6, but seven times!"

"Aim for the stars man, aim for the stars," Linus said, ending the private conversation.

* * *

Owen had to think fast as Pidgey was coming in for another tackle. Owen smiled as a lightbulb went off in his head. "Use fake tears!"

Eevee's use of fake tears not only cleared its eyes, but it also stopped Pidgey cold in its tracks. For some reason, Pidgey couldn't help but feel sympathy for Eevee despite the fact that they were in the middle of a battle.

"Now follloowww uppp!" Owen screamed out. Eevee charged Pidgey with a tackle of its own, knocking the bird Pokémon to the floor. "Stay on it!" Eevee unleashed a swift attack which hit its mark as well. Pidgey still managed to recover and fly away before Eevee could try another tackle.

"Pidgeeee!" Pidgey sounded angry and charged straight in with a quick attack.

_And here's the difference between having a trainer and not. _Owen thought as he said to Eevee, "Wait until I say so, and THEN jump. Trust me." Owen said, reassuring Eevee.

Eevee found it difficult to ignore instincts and not move out of the way immediately, but it knew it had to trust Owen's judgment if the two of them were going to be a successful team. "NOW!" Owen yelled when Pidgey got within a few feet. Eevee landed on top of Pidgey. "SWIFT!"

Eevee prepared to use swift, but Pidgey suddenly flew straight upwards and then turned so that its back was facing the ground. Eevee couldn't hang on and began to fall headfirst towards the earth below! Eevee still shot out the swift, determined not to let Owen's strategy be wasted. "Eevee!" Owen said quietly as he realized he was way too far to try to make the save, he turned away in fear when he saw something rush by him. After not hearing the expected sound of collision, Owen's curiosity finally forced him to look and he saw a Furret with a still scared Eevee on top of it.

"Thanks dude." Eevee said, not sure exactly what to say.

"Furr!" Furret yelled at the Pidgey who was already flapping away.

_I wonder if that's a win or a loss…doesn't matter, Eevee almost got a concussion. _Owen ran to the two Pokémon and kneeled down. "Hey buddy, you alright?"

"Yeah, thanks to her dude." Eevee said.

"Hey, thanks a lot Furret."

"Furrett."

"Wait a minute, you must the mother of those Sentret," Owen started and as Furret nodded, he added "I knew they looked like they were still kids."

"Even though you're not hurt, a battle's still a battle. Here." Owen took out one of the Oran berries from earlier and gave it to Eevee. The Sentret came running to their mother and she checked their eyes and started trying to blow any remaining sand out. Owen looked at the little Sentret and then his second berry. He smiled and broke the berry in half. "Hey Furret, give them these, they'll be feeling tip top in no time."

"Furret furr," Furret thanked Owen, but the Sentrets ran onto Owen's lap and took the berries from him themselves.

"Ha, I think they've taken to you." Eevee said, taking another bite out of its berry. Owen simply smiled as he watched the little Sentret gnaw on their berry halves.

* * *

"Heyyy! We're here! And with not much time left to spare either." Owen burst out and suddenly broke into a sprint as a Pokémon Center came into sight. The sky was in twilight mode, the sun almost halfway set underneath the horizon.

_Now the real problem…am I actually going to be allowed to stay at the Pokémon Center not having my Pokédex yet. Well, I came here hoping. Gotta keep on hoping. _Owen thought as he walked through the automatic sliding doors. As soon as he walked in, he was shocked to see a very beautiful, familiar face.

"Huh?" said a man wearing a white Pokémon doctor's coat who was sitting next the pretty woman on a couch. The two seemed to be casually chatting while sipping tea.

"Karen!" Owen almost screamed at the member of the Champions' League as the entrance doors slid shut behind him.

"Yes, I know who I am," the blue-haired Pokémon master replied, smiling slightly.

"More importantly, you are?" the doctor next to her said.

"Oh man, where are my manners? I'm Owen and this is my awesome first ever battling partner Eevee!"

"Awesome is right, dude!" Eevee tacked on.

"Ah so you're a rookie trainer? Wait, did you get your Pokédex a few days early?" The doctor inquired.

"Well you see, about that…" Owen began explaining after a nervous laugh his unique situation to the doctor and champion. When he was getting near the end, the doctor frowned and Karen seemed intrigued.

The doctor sighed and said "I'm sorry, but I'm afraid I can't break protocol and let you stay here the night without a Pokédex." The doctor was about to add more to that but was interrupted by Karen.

"What if he was my guest?"

"What?" the Doctor asked the blue-haired woman, taken aback a little.

"I said what if he was my guest?"

"Uhh…then he'd have to stay in your room and you'd be responsible for anything he or the Pokémon with him do."

"Say Owen, making you my guest won't get me in any trouble with Doctor Garvin here, will it?"

"Of course not, ma'am," Owen replied, trying to sound as respectful as possible.

"C'mon Owen, we're only days away from being fellow Pokémon trainers. Not only that, but you'll be my guest for the night, so let's cut the formality crap, K?"

"Ahahah you're just as awesome as the first time we met," Owen said, and he began to walk across the fancy lobby with two different sets of a couch, a loveseat, and a recliner. There was also one giant TV screen which encompassed almost half a wall. In the corner, there was a green video phone. Several potted plants were arranged in a pattern of a Pokéball surrounding everything else in the room. There was a door leading to the doctor's office as well as all the treatment rooms and another door leading to the hallway with access to the rooms where trainers stayed directly across from the entrance. Right next to the TV, there was another door into the cafeteria. The entrance and the door to the medical area were the only sliding doors. The other doors were regular, manual, wooden doors.

"I knew you looked familiar," Karen said to Owen as Owen plopped down on a recliner neighboring the couch Karen was on. Karen then sat in silence for a few seconds thinking WHY Owen looked so familiar to her.

As Owen looked at Karen from up-close, he couldn't help but notice how her light blue eyes matched her hair color almost exactly. He leaned back in the recliner and smiled as he thought about how freshmen year at Smogon, both he and Linus had a crush on the at-the-time brand new addition to the Champions Leauge that sat in front of him now. He thought about how excited they were when they found out she was one of the members of the League visiting Smogon in their second semester.

"I remember now! You were one of the crazy kids in the front row at the exhibition battle," Karen interrupted his train of thought.

"I remember when you told me about that, dude." Eevee chimed in, now comfortably sitting on one of the arms of the chair Owen was on.

"Well, this sounds interesting. Maybe you staying here might at least reduce some of the boredom." Doctor Garvin finally said something. He'd been quiet because he was unhappy about someone not an official Pokémon trainer staying the center, but the story of this kid acting 'crazy' at an exhibition battle involving Karen had at least invoked his curiosity. Owen frowned as the words 'crazy kids in the front now' ran through his head. Linus and him, they'd definitely embarrassed themselves that day.

"Well, do you want to tell it or should I?" Karen asked Owen.

"You wouldn't mind? I'd like to hear it from your perspective," Owen requested.

"Sure." Karen began to tell the story.

* * *

**Narrator: Hey it's me again. Now Karen's perspective is great and all, but only because I'm so awesome I'm going to throw in some bonus Smogon University scenes.**

"Hey Linus, it's going to be Karen vs Paul!" Owen yelled as he ran into a relatively small room with two beds, a bathroom area, and a couple of desks with lamps and rolling chairs.

Linus was sitting on one of these chairs in front of a desk, buried inside of a textbook entitled _**Desert Pokémon – an introduction**_. "Yeah sure Karen and Paul woo," Linus muttered and he kept reading scribbling down a note.

Owen walked into the room leaving the door open and said: "I don't think you understand bro." Another guy was watching from outside the door. He'd been attracted by Owen's screaming. He stood a good two inches taller than Owen and had light blonde hair parted at the center and spiked up at the front.

"This is gonna be must-see," he muttered to himself and sneaked into Owen and Linus' room behind Owen.

**Narrator: It's introduction time again. This is Larry. Larry was Owen and Linus' neighbor pretty much the whole time they were at Smogon University. He's going to be a Pokémon battler like Owen so I guarantee you'll see him again. Anyway, he's a good friend of our two main heroes being their neighbor for the better part of four years and all.**

Owen pulled up his chair from his desk and sat down right next to Linus, facing him. Linus looked at Owen again, his eyes red and held up by bags as a result of endless hours of studying. "Linus it's K-A-R-E-N!" Owen said, slower and louder this time.

"Not a desert Pokémon, don't care."

"Pretty face, light blue hair, matching eyes, prefers dark type," Larry interjected.

Linus looked up at Larry and just stared at his neighbor for a while as he processed the situation. After about eight or nine seconds, his eyes lit up. "NO WAY DUDE!" He exclaimed, suddenly snapping out of his fatigue.

Owen just grinned and nodded. "Aaaaandddd Alice gave us priority on front row seats!"

"Alice? The girl we helped with the field project a couple weeks ago?" Larry asked.

"Yup. She got us three tix for the front row, guaranteed, and for an additional discount from the usual student rate," Owen added.

"Ha, who says it doesn't pay to be nice people?" Larry asked rhetorically before walking away.

**Narrator: I just keep popping up. Every year near the end of the Spring semester, Smogon has a special exhibition battle from two members of the Champions' League. In this particular year, where the three boys in question are mere freshmen, it was two of the youngest and most promising trainers for the League's future – Paul and Karen who were going to battle it out. Also, Alice had a 'job' helping out arranging such events. She was in the Social event club or such. **

"Anyway, this gives me even more motivation to study," Linus said as Larry closed the door after exiting.

"Explain?" Owen raised an eyebrow.

"Would Karen talk to some loser who failed a test on Desert Pokémon? Hmm?" Linus asked.

"Only problem is…you've got three hours until your exam…" Owen said.

"It's ok, I've been studying since last weekend." Linus said.

"Well good luck dude, if you're busy I guess I'll go try working with Wartortle a little."

**Narrator: Owen had an assignment to try and teach a Wartortle how to use Ice Beam.**

* * *

"Wartortle? Wartortle!" Owen said to a clean, blue, lake waiting several seconds before trying again.

"Goldeen gold," a Goldeen stuck its head out of the lake.

"Oh hey Goldeen, is Wartortle up and about?"

"Goldeen gold gold deen gold deeeen go," the horned-fish Pokémon said and dived back to its home.

Owen just stood there and stared at his own reflection in the lake and then got up and walked away, confused having no idea what Goldeen had explained to him. _Someday I'll be able to understand my own Pokémon and through them, all other Pokémon…someday, _the eighteen-year old thought as he stared up at the sky. After pondering what to do next for a bit, Owen decided he'd go to the gym. He hadn't gone yet that week due to it being mid-term week. Thankfully, his ended a couple of days before Linus or he'd still be studying too…and be in the same condition although Linus had been fine ever since the motivation of Karen…Owen began daydreaming about Karen as he instinctively walked towards the Smogon Health and Recreational Center.

Owen was passing by a rather large building labeled 'Smogon Central Power Plant' when a little Tynamo hovered towards him. "Tyyynamooooooooooo," the little electric Pokémon said.

"Huh?" Owen murmured, not thrilled his daydream of a romantic dinner with Karen had been ruined. "Oh…hey Tynamo."

"Tynamoooooooooo?"

"Do we have to go through this every-time I pass by here Tynamo? Linus's last mid-term is still today, so he's still in hibernation study mode."

"Tyyyy…namooooooooooo," the little thing said as it floated away, a bit depressed.

"How did those two become like best friends so fast…jeez," Owen muttered as he continued to walk to the gym.

* * *

"Ladies, gentlemen, faculty, staff, and students, welcome to this anual special exhibition battle at Smogon University!" an announcer's voice boomed throughout a huge stadium. It was a stadium that could sit almost a hundred and twenty-five thousand people. The stadium wasn't sold out today as it often wasn't for mere exhibition, but it was well over half-full, with virtually every student and employee of Smogon there as well as thousands upon thousands of spectators who'd come to see this exhibition battle.

**Narrator: This is the largest stadium in the world and was the one used for the Champions League as well as the Rookies League. Not only** **that, but it was also used for special events like this.**

"This will be a one on one special exhibition battle between two of the Champions Leagues' youngest and brightest…Pauuuuulllll and Karrreeeennn!" the announcer told those seated in the bleachers.

The crowd cheered as Linus yelled, "Go get 'em Karen! We love you Karen!"

"I love you more though," Owen screamed out. Larry sulked down in his seat next to Linus, trying to pretend he was sitting next to two strangers.

Karen somehow heard these two front-rowers making morons of themselves but didn't react to it. If she was going to beat Paul, she had to be focused and she knew that. "This will be a special one on one Pokémon battle. Standard official Pokémon rules apply. A Pokémon is declared unable to battle if it does not respond to the referees' five count. Each Pokémon may only use four moves during the duration of the battle. The first four techniques used will be considered the four chosen. Now let's see which Pokémon our champions are going to use today!" The announcer explained the rules for the sake of the students and fans.

"A favorite of mine…Houndoom!" Karen said as she tossed a Pokéball into the air and it opened to reveal a Houndoom.

"Hmph. Honchkrow, standby for battle!" Paul said, sending out his Honchkrow the same way.

_That Paul, he probably knew I'd most likely choose a dark-type so he chose one too. He's very tactical in official league battles, but who knew he'd want to have some fun in an exhibition. Maybe there's more to Paul then meets the eye, _Karen thought to herself, smiling slightly.

**Narrator: Who will win this exhibition battle between Paul and Karen? Will Owen and Linus meet Karen? Will they act like goofs? Of course they will. A battle between champions and then our heroes act like morons…next time! **

_**Hey guys, thanks again for taking the time to read this chapter. Once again, I encourage any reviews or thoughts you have on anything, especially constructive criticisim. **_

_**Also, on a sidenote just in case you enjoy Dragonball fanfics and wouldn't mind trying one centered around plot, consider reading my other fanfic. With that being said, thanks and have a great day or night, whenever you're reading this and I really hope you enjoyed.**_


End file.
